


man of the woods

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Freddie's turning forty-two! And Ephram's got a wonderful camping experience all planned out for his city mouse, luxury-loving husband. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673





	man of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)  
> 

TXT: Hope you’re excited about your birthday camping trip! Did you boast to everybody at work about how you get to go spend your birthday in a tent sleeping on the ground?

TXT: I got the bags already in the truck so when you get home this evening we’ll head straight out. I packed us dinners so don’t worry bout that.

TXT: Or at least I packed us stuff to MAKE dinner once I get the tent up and a fire going. It’ll be your job to inflate the air mattress, don’t that sound like fun?

> [TXT] I can’t say as I did, no. Are we really sleeping on the /ground/, love? Because there are rocks on the ground. And dirt. I mean… it’s the ground; it’s literally /made/ of rocks and dirt. 
> 
> [TXT] We can’t even share a sleeping bag?
> 
> [TXT] A fire? /Just/ a fire?
> 
> [TXT] Wait- it’s my job to /what/? 
> 
> [TXT] I’m using magic then. And /no/, fun is not the word I’d choose, sweetheart. 

TXT: WEll you should have, think how silly you’ll feel when you gotta come back and tell em and they’ll be like ‘why didn’t you say nothing?’ and you’ll have no answer.

TXT: I’ll clear away the rocks! And you put down a groundsheet first.

TXT: We can unzip our sleeping bags and zip em together. It’s a time-honoured tradition for when you want camping nookie.

TXT: Just a fire. What, you need something else for cooking?

TXT: I have a pump! I don’t expect you to blow it up come on now dumplin, you give STELLAR blow jobs but that would be a waste of your efforts hah hah

TXT: Awww. :( You’ll have fun I promise. Once you get into the spirit and lose a half-dozen marshmallows in the fire and eat a banana boat and pee in the woods.

> [TXT] I suppose I won’t. I’ll try to think of one while we’re gone.
> 
> [TXT] And a groundsheet is…?
> 
> [TXT] Well, that, at least, sounds rather nice. Because I very much /do/ want some camping nookie. Rather a lot of it actually, if you want to keep me sweet. ;P
> 
> [TXT] Yeah - I need a kitchen. Or a grill. Or both. :P
> 
> [TXT] A /pump/? As in a manual sort of thing? Sod that - I’m still using magic.
> 
> [TXT] I’ll try, love. For you. <3 I have to say though, /losing/ marshmallows doesn’t sound like any fun at all. Nor does peeing in the woods. :P And I’ve no idea what a banana boat /is/.

TXT: Your answer should be “I had no idea that camping would become the biggest source of joy in my entire life that’s why”

TXT: A sheet you put on the ground to keep the moisture from seeping up. And keeps a little more warmth in although we have an air mattress so we don’t need to worry so much about that. And we have body heat!

TXT: Don’t you worry, my huffed-up lil turtledove, you’ll get plenty of cuddling and fussing and fucking. All you want. <3

TXT: Good thing you won’t be doing none of the cooking then lol

TXT: Automatic! Camping ain’t tying sticks together and trying to get a sheet to hang over em, Freddie. There’s been advances.

TXT: Pissing in the woods is very freeing so long as you stay out of nettles and don’t run into any deer ticks. 

TXT: You slit a banana down the side, cram it full of marshmallow and chocolate, wrap it up in tinfoil and put it by the fire till it’s all melty. I’ll feed you one and you’ll forget all about jam roly poly and spotted dick.

> [TXT] Oi, /you’re/ the biggest source of joy in my entire life, actually. So I’m a bit surprised you want to abdicate your throne so easily - to a tent. ;P
> 
> [TXT] Ahh. Well, I do like the idea of body heat, at least.
> 
> [TXT] I’m going to hold you to that, boy of mine. <3
> 
> [TXT] …oh. What sorts of things will you be cooking then, love?
> 
> [TXT] Yes, now there are man-made sticks and nylon sheets. :P
> 
> [TXT] Oh good god. 
> 
> [TXT] Alright, the banana things I approve of. But can’t we just make them in the garden, or sat out by the pool instead? That’s rustic and outdoorsy - sort of.

TXT: Well to be fair I meant camping with ME would now become your primary source of all happiness XD

TXT: Of course you do and of course you will. I ain’t never reneged on a promise of cuddling and sex yet and I don’t aim to now, don’t you fret none <3

TXT: For supper I was thinking ham steak and fried potatoes with red-eye gravy and this vegetable I got from a selkie market that looks like white asparagus but brother it sure don’t TASTE like white asparagus

TXT: more of a mushroom taste. With a little ammonia. But in a good way!

TXT: For breakfast I reckoned I could catch some fish. WE could catch some fish. And then eat fish.

TXT: Har har har, look who thinks he’s a one-fairy vaudeville act

TXT: What? Deer ticks? One of nature’s creatures, nothing to be afeared of.

TXT: No there’s a certain savagery to banana boats that has to be done by a proper campfire otherwise you won’t jam them as full of candy as they should be

TXT: Is fairy blood particular sweet to mosquitoes? Just wondering

> [TXT] You may be reaching a bit, love. haha
> 
> [TXT] <3 Alright. But just know that I’m pinning all my hopes for this trip on the likelihood of my being thoroughly ravished at every possible opportunity. ;P
> 
> [TXT] I do quite like your gravy…
> 
> [TXT] Hang on a minute - /we’re/ going to be fishing? I haven’t got the first idea how to fish, Ephram. Nor do I /want/ that idea. 
> 
> [TXT] What about an RV? Iann suggested we take an RV.
> 
> [TXT] Naked mole-rats are some of nature’s creatures too, sweetheart - but that doesn’t mean they’re not horrific. :P And while we’re at it, nettles don’t exactly thrill me either. 
> 
> [TXT] If you’re sure. 
> 
> [TXT] Oh god, I hope not. If I’m lucky we’re impervious to them, the same way we are to sunburns. 

TXT: I’ve been told I have a very long reach.

TXT: And in the woods nobody can hear you scream in unbridled pleasure

TXT: oh ho ho sounds like somebody’s warming up to the camping idea !!

TXT: It’s easy-peasy! Alls you gotta do is sit with me and look pretty and keep me company. I’ll do the _actual_ fishing. I mean we wanna eat after all xp

TXT: An RV, of course that guy would suggest an RV. Pah. Inappropriate for what we’re setting out to do, which is to commune with nature to celebrate your birthday. How could we do that in some sort of jumped-up fancy RV with a deluxe bathroom and kitchen and whatever?

TXT: Nettles make a very nourishing soup. Maybe I’ll make some and then you’ll learn they’s more afraid of you than you are of them, Freddie

TXT: I’m sure. And that’s good, about mosquitoes. Although I hope you packed some long-sleeved shirts anyhow.

TXT: You ain’t working late today, right? 

> [TXT] Among other things. ;) 
> 
> [TXT] That’s the first thing you’ve said that makes the woods sound almost appealing. haha
> 
> [TXT] Pfft. You’re reaching again. :P
> 
> [TXT] Oh. haha Well, alright then. That much I can manage. I’ll sunbathe and you can fish. :*
> 
> [TXT] What sort of communing will we be doing that can’t be managed with electricity and a loo? 
> 
> [TXT] ‘Nourishing’ is a word that people use when they know something’s flavour is nothing to speak of. And besides, nettles sting; so if I’ve got my cock out, I think it’s entirely sensible to want no part of them. :P 
> 
> [TXT] I’ve packed a few, yeah. Hoodies, mostly.
> 
> [TXT] No, love. Ollie and I should be home shortly. We’ve had some late check-ins, but Pix has got things well in hand.

TXT: Good thing my baby’s a size queen heh heh

TXT: Yes! Since I know you sunbathe nekkid as all get out that’ll keep me right interested while we wait for the trout to bite. Or the other fish I heard live in that lake, they are like three and a half feet long and full of tiny edible bones and if you tickle their gills with a blade of grass they make a sound like carrots being grated. A merm friend told me that. She thinks freshwater marine life are all idiots tho so grain of salt

TXT: wait is it still marine if its freshwater? I’m not too clear on that

TXT: I won’t even dignify that with an answer. Nature provides its own electricity and loo.

TXT: Hah hah fair point there! Although nettles are pretty happy if you grasp them firmly so in that way they got something in common with your cock, sugarplum

TXT: Hoodies, good. I know they’re designer so that’ll come in handy for all the Springysnaps photos you’ll be wanting to post.

TXT: Come home early if you can!! I’m excited :D

> [TXT] Bloody well right it is. ;)
> 
> [TXT] I should hope it’ll keep you interested! lol Those fish sound a bit terrifying though, sweetheart. Do you remember what they’re called? 
> 
> [TXT] I think ‘marine’ only refers to the sea - but I could be wrong.
> 
> [TXT] Fireflies and the open air are /not/ the same as electricity and a loo. :P
> 
> [TXT] In that case, you’ll have better luck getting me to enjoy them with the offer of a firm grip, rather than a bowl of soup. ;P
> 
> [TXT] My darling, there is no way in the world that I’ll be taking a selfie after I’ve spent days in the forest without a proper shower. 
> 
> [TXT] Ordering the car now, love. <3 I’ll just change my clothes and then we can go.
> 
> [TXT] (Though I still don’t think it’s fair that Ollie’s been allowed to beg off. :P)

TXT: Don’t git all in a huff darling, you know I could drink in the sight of you naked as a cherub for hours at a time. Days. Eternities. <33

TXT: She said they was called barragoudas. They taste a lil bit like smoked cheese.

TXT: I guess it would have to right? You can’t be a mariner on a lake hah hah

TXT: SEZ YOU

TXT: I’ll have to take the pictures then. And I’ll take a LOT of em.

TXT: Mr. Oliver Esq. and I have an understanding. He don’t wanna go camping, and I understand. XD

TXT: See you soon, come meet me on the back porch I got a couple of things I need to carry to the truck and they’s a lil unwieldy for me to manage all my my lonesome XOXO

> [TXT] I know could. ;) But I like to hear it all the same. <33
> 
> [TXT] Wait… are you having me on? They /can’t/ be called ‘barragoudas’…
> 
> [TXT] True. haha
> 
> [TXT] And I’m right! 
> 
> [TXT] You are NOT taking pictures of me looking frightful and posting them on SpringySnaps. For yourself, is one thing; for the world is something else entirely. 
> 
> [TXT] And yet, your /husband/ has been afforded no such understanding. :P
> 
> [TXT] See you soon, sweetheart. I’ll change first, then be right out.

TXT: I’m starting to think my merm friend was having _me_ on, now that I’m describing the damn fish. Although you know merms – might be best to keep them in the realm of possibility till we find out for sure, lol

TXT: All right, no pictures. You’re already being a sweetie lemondrop for agreeing to let me take you camping for your birthday, the least I can do is not splash evidence of it across the town XD

TXT: I have a better arsenal of tools when it comes to making it up to my husband, that’s why

TXT: See you soon!! <33 !!

Freddie held the office door for Ollie, who was chuckling away at his fairy’s expense, pulling a face at him as they crossed the lobby, and giving Pixi - who was in the process of giving a vampire couple directions to the small Pyewacket artists’ colony housed in the old soap factory - a silent wave as they passed. He’d already informed their Girl Friday that he would be unavailable for the next few days as Ephram was taking him away to celebrate his birthday.

That Ephram was taking him away into the _forest_ , he chose not to mention; not wanting to deprive Iann of the giggle that sharing that particular bit of information would provide.

Freddie and Ollie stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine, the car and driver waiting for them one of their usual (in a town the size of Soapberry _all_ the cars for hire were their usual, really) - and they were home in less than fifteen minutes; Ollie still chortling to himself as sauntered off to the living room to settle in with his beloved Netflix, leaving Freddie to head upstairs and swap out his current ensemble for something more wilderness appropriate.

Since the fairy didn’t actually _own_ anything particularly wilderness appropriate, and had been reluctant to purchase such things, however, he emerged 30 minutes later in a pair of grey Maison Margiela trackies, a black Versace t-shirt, the Medusa head done in silver-white beading, and a glittering pair of [Louboutin sneakers](https://freddiewatts.tumblr.com/private/186643138389/tumblr_pvfn2dnILu1vr0ahb), finally making his way out to the back porch to join his husband, calling ahead, “Ephram love, I’m home… what is it we need to shift into the truck?”

Ephram was busily bundling a series of stiff brushes, both wire and corn, when Freddie joined him on the back porch. He straightened, dusting his hands, and came over for a kiss; dressed in plain black jeans, logging boots, and a white tshirt with a thin sky-blue jacket over it, Ephram was rumpled and ruddy, his fingers smudged with dirt as he reached for Freddie and drew him into a kiss.

“Look how handsome the birthday boy is,” he said admiringly, trying to keep the highly entertained twitching of his smile under control as he surveyed Freddie’s special ‘roughing it’ outfit right down to his spangly shoes. “And kitted out for the great outdoors! Come on now, it’s down by the dock. I reckoned being out on the water for them barragoudas might be a sight more picturesque than just hunkerin’ down on some rocks and we might as well bring a canoe, don’t you think?”

Ephram took Freddie’s hand in his own, strolling with him down towards the water that bordered their sizeable property on one side. It didn’t take long before [a new structure came into view](https://ephrampettaline.tumblr.com/post/186644086419/backyard-glamping-freddies-42nd-birthday), and Ephram squeezed Freddie’s hand with poorly-contained glee: it was a raised wooden deck upon which was mounted a capacious canvas tent, wide open at the front so Freddie could see the king-sized bed, the full bathtub, the wood-burning stove that had been set up inside. Some ways from the huge tent was a spot that availed itself of their breathtaking water view, with chairs and a campfire with a cooking grille, and two Swedish log torches burning merrily away. Honeydew-sized rainbow disco balls hung from the trees, catching the last of the light as they spun lazily, and Ephram held both of Freddie’s hands, facing him with a grin splitting his face.

“Surprise!”

Even his melodramatic carrying-on about being made to camp couldn’t dampen Freddie’s desire for his husband, and when Ephram reached for him, looking rugged and sweat-dampened and delicious, Freddie melted happily into the kiss, mollified slightly by the promise of lots of sex on the horizon. 

Lots of sex, and Ephram’s hale and hearty outdoor glow, might be enough to make even pissing in the woods tolerable.

Reasonably pleased with his camping attire, Freddie preened a bit at Ephram’s praise - after all, just because you were going to sit it the woods for three days, that didn’t mean personal style had to go _entirely_ out the window - but he failed to notice his darling’s _slightly_ disproportionate happiness at the sight of a new pair of shoes, distracted as he was by the need to steel himself for the strain of canoe-carrying.

“I don’t honestly think they exist, love,” Freddie said of the barragoudas as he and Ephram walked, hand-in-hand, down towards the water, “I think that merm mate of yours was having a laugh at -” But the fairy cut off rather suddenly at the sight of the enormous elevated tent in front of them. A tent which appeared to contain a beautiful outdoor hotel suite. And was surrounded by a camping fantasy so exquisite that Freddie was momentarily dumbstruck, his eyes darting from one lovely sight to another, a brilliant smile blooming across his face. 

“Fucking hell…” he breathed, “It’s bloody _gorgeous_ …” He turned to Ephram with a beaming grin, and tugged his husband down into a delighted ravenous kiss, only letting him go again once they were both breathless.

And then he slapped Ephram’s chest sharply in playful outrage, already laughing. “You _pillock_! You’ve been torturing me for a sodding week! All that rubbish about nettles and mosquitoes and bloody _air mattresses_!” 

Freddie’s eyes were alight and sparkling as he pulled Ephram down again, his voice a naughty-sounding purr as he murmured, “What in the world am I going to do with you, eh?” before swallowing the answer.

Ephram hopped where he stood, absorbing Freddie’s whap against his chest and his joyful outrage both with unadulterated pleasure before being tugged down for a kiss. “You’re gonna soak up every single moment of this here camping trip, is what you’re gonna do,” he said, bussing against Freddie with his hands on his fairy’s hips, “and you’re gonna thank the lil rainbow-winged fairy gods that you got a husband what knows you so damn well. And ain’t above having a lil fun at your expense.” 

“I think I will do, yeah,” Freddie said with a laugh, his eyes and his smile bright as Ephram held his hips, his darling wearing a brilliant laughing smile of his own. “Thank-you, fairy gods,” Freddie repeated dutifully, “And thank-you, husband.” He pushed up on his toes to rub his nose against Ephram’s. “I love it,” he said, grinning, “I can’t wait to get started ‘roughing it.’”

“And with this sort of surprise in your back pocket,” he added with a cheekily suggestive wink, “-I think I might just be convinced to let you get a bit rough too, yeah?”

“Ohhhhhhhh, sugarplum,” Ephram growled through the grin he hadn’t yet stopped sporting, “this might be a glamorous version of camping but your husband ain’t no more polished than normal. Don’t you promise me I can git rough with you unless you’re ready for the consequences.” Freddie would be – naturally – but giving each other cues to pick up on and run with was something they both had fun doing. Not to mention how tantalizing it was to build up to the real deal with.

Ephram rocked back, laughing again. “Aw, Freddie – I didn’t know if I could keep it up, but I sure had you going, huh? Nearly a half-dozen times I nearly gave in and told you, but Ollie wouldn’t let me.” The thought of that made Ephram chortle even harder. “I gotta confess though, I had to promise the lil mercenary that if I ever _do_ take you proper camping, Ollie gets to stay home, so there’s that.”

Grasping Freddie’s hand in both of his, Ephram bent slightly, a half-crouch like he was an excited golden retriever. “C’mon now. I wanna show you the whole dealio.”

That Ollie had been in on Ephram’s little scheme though - that the little Chin had been the one to keep it _going_ , in fact - had Freddie laughing again only moments later. “That little _villain!”_ he murmured breathlessly, grinning wide, “Judas in a diamond collar! I’ll fix his bloody wagon, just you wait…”

Ephram couldn’t help but hoot in laughter when Freddie started maligning Ollie for being an accomplice, swearing vengeance on his familiar that was all the more hysterically funny because Ephram had never once seen Freddie able to effectively scold Oliver for anything. The imperious little Chin simply wouldn’t accept it, since Freddie was effectively his sibling and his child, and if Freddie even got anywhere past simply pouting in Ollie’s direction about being hoodwinked, Ephram would be astonished.

Freddie, though, was only interested in berating Ollie as a formality, before happily letting Ephram tow him towards the platform, his darling so excited and so proud of himself that Freddie just wanted to have him right there on the steps. They headed closer to the tent, Ephram gesturing expansively and explaining, “I mean, I hired a company what does this stuff to help me put it all up, but they let me design it special. And good thing about our house and land already having utilities enchantments, I could get a bathroom put in without having to run plumbing or deal with … well, ain’t no need for the nitty gritty details, just know that there’s a workin’ bathroom in here.” 

Ephram leaped up the few stairs onto the platform proper, moving aside a set of heavy curtains on one side of the tent to reveal[ a small washroom](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.undercanvas.com%2Fuc-incoming%2F2016%2F05%2FDSC_8228-801x1200.jpg&t=ZGM1YTVhODg5NGNkMzM3MTFkZmY4NWUzZmVhZDA3ZWJlMDE4YWRmOCxnV1dmdm0wTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANTCNIjODR7HfTg6nIB32jA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fephrampettaline.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186683543614%2Fman-of-the-woods-freddie-ephram&m=0) with a shower. “Get that worry out of the way,” he grinned. “As for the rest of it – we can put a kettle on this here woodstove if you want tea, and the bathtub has hot runnin’ water, and the bed, well–” Ephram whirled Freddie heavily in his arms and toppled them both onto the expansive bed, kissing him all over his face. “I reckon we know what to do with this here bed, kitten.”

And Ephram was right of course; knowing that there was a functional and civilised loo did come as a comfort - the Sheriff knew his fairy very well indeed - but with every new feature gleefully pointed out, Freddie’s delight only deepened, his elation at his lovely gift laid utterly bare on his face. Never had he thought that he could be excited about _camping_ \- but this was too lovely for words. A perfect blend of the two of them; and something Freddie knew he would remember with an aching sort of happiness for the rest of his life.

It was the bed though, as Ephram tumbled them down on top of it, that was easily his favourite of all the amenities thought of and provided. It was big and lush and luxurious - and Freddie couldn’t wait to christen it.

“I think we can manage, yeah,” the fairy purred, rocking up against his husband, his hands already at Ephram’s belt, unbuckling it. “Come on, Nature Boy,” he urged, a lascivious teasing gleam in his eyes as he opened Ephram’s jeans, “-show me your animal instincts then…”

Freddie was so clearly enchanted by the whole camping situation that it radiated off him, the very picture of a fairy filled to the brim and bursting with one overarching emotion; although that emotion took a swift curve into something more physically intimate the moment they were sprawled out on the bed. Ephram grunted in approval as Freddie’s fingers made quick work of his belt buckle and the zipper of his jeans, tucking his own fingers into the waistband of Freddie’s designer trackies.

“Oho,” he announced plummily, “the special birthday boy wants to fuck al fresco, hmmm? I believe that can be arranged.”

Rolling off the bed to stand next to it, Ephram manhandled Freddie onto his belly, tearing down his track pants and exclaiming at what he found – or rather, didn’t find there. “No underwear!” He slapped one rounded cheek, then again, bending to bite at the reddened skin. “Lil minx. You really was planning on us havin’ sex at the first possible opportunity, weren’t you?” 

He took hold of Freddie’s hips and repositioned the fairy draped over the side of the bed, his pert ass presented for Ephram’s delectation as the witch tugged those ridiculous silver sneakers from Freddie’s feet. “Take off your shirt, honey,” Ephram said, licking his thumb and pressing it into the tight, twitching pucker of Freddie’s ass. “I wanna see you bare and laid out for me like the darlin’ lil slut you are.”

Ephram didn’t need much encouragement to take hold of Freddie’s idea with both hands, and the fairy was pleased to see, as he was forcibly turned onto his stomach and readily stripped of his trousers, that his husband had very much taken his teasing mention of rough treatment to heart - the subsequent stinging slap to his backside only making his already interested cock even harder. And he pushed his arse up as the second slap connected, Ephram’s massive paw leaving a wide swath of skin red and heated in its wake.

It was the bite that made Freddie hiss through a grin though; and once again he pushed up, wanting to make his backside look as round and tempting as possible.

“Course I was,” he murmured, looking back over his shoulder and wings with an unrepentant blue shimmer, “If I was going to be sore this weekend, it was bloody well going to be for better reasons than just sleeping on the sodding ground…”

Freddie was pulled then, his cock dragging deliciously against the blankets, by the hips until he was positioned over the edge of the bed; Ephram removing Freddie’s shoes quickly and efficiently, and instructing the fairy to do the same with his shirt, to bare himself for his husband’s enjoyment. Which he did; without hesitation, tossing his t-shirt away as though it had offended him somehow, just as Ephram’s big spit-slicked thumb pushed into him.

“Fuck,” Freddie groaned, widening his stance and rocking back, trying to take it deeper, squeezing around the invading digit as his cock swelled against his belly, trapped there by the mattress, “Anything, sweetheart. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”

“Oh, I know you will.” Ephram dropped to a crouch, spreading Freddie open wide and licking the circuit of his thumb where it was caught in Freddie’s clenching muscle, spitting loudly and shoving the frothy wetness of his saliva in. “Mischief you might be, but you’s always the most obedient of boys when it comes to gettin’ fucked out good ‘n proper, hmmm?” Ephram leaned forward, trailing the tip of his nose up the lusciously-presented curve of Freddie’s ass, taking the time to inhale deeply at the area where the skin was reddened and heated from the slap and his teeth. “Fuck, you smell good when you’re all warmed up,” he murmured, sliding up Freddie’s body and rubbing his face at his fairy’s strong, shining wings as he swiveled his thumb to add two more fingers in a rapid, demanding thrust.

The last of the summer day’s sunshine was dappling down through the trees, some of it catching on the colourful mirror balls and spinning a rainbow against the canvas tent, some of it sparkling against the filaments of Freddie’s wings as they moved – little sharp flicks, urging Ephram on. “My pretty lil dragon,” Ephram said fondly, biting gently and then not so gently at the hinge of an upper wing, sucking on the ridge as he drove his cock – thick and hard, dripping with arousal – into Freddie’s hole.

The force of it, even with the not inconsiderable heft of their bodies, wasn’t enough to move the king bed but it did knock the breath out of Ephram for a moment; he rolled his belly against Freddie’s back, reaching forward to settle his forearms on the bed as he pressed his full weight against his lover. Crushing those humming wings against his chest and bringing his lips flush against the back of Freddie’s head, his mussed brown hair fragrant and clipped under Ephram’s mouth. 

Freddie groaned again as Ephram begin to lap at him; the sound of his husband spitting a moment later having almost as much of an effect as the motion of his thumb gathering all that wetness and pushing it deep into Freddie’s hole. Ephram rubbed and massaged him, smearing warm slick saliva over that sensitive little bit of puckered flesh; penetrating him and then retreating until Freddie was desperate to be filled properly… and the fairy bit his lip around a smile when Ephram told him how good he smelled; the press of his darling’s body against his back, and the way Ephram nuzzled at his wings only spreading the damp patch of precum Freddie was laying in; his cock leaking with desire and the need to be touched, his mouth falling open in a wanton moan as his ass was stretched suddenly wider, three fingers fucking into him now, deep and deliberate.

His eyes heavily-lidded with pleasure, Freddie had already begun to breathe a bit faster, his lips wet and parted as he leaned on his forearms; head hanging, hips grinding helplessly against the bed as Ephram’s teeth teased at his wings - though the sudden force of that one beautiful thrust dragged a thick aching moan from the pit of his stomach, as his legs tried to move further apart and he pushed back sluttily, the familiar feel of Ephram’s cock moving inside him making him wish that he could see it, too.

“Right where we both belong,” Ephram murmured, sucking a wet, hungry kiss against Freddie’s scalp and gnawing at a lock of his hair. He spread his long legs out and then moved at the hips, tugging out and driving back in, the small of his back giving an audible crack; Ephram greeted that bit of unintended chiropracty with a little hoot and huff before getting back to business. Which was, at the moment, sinking his teeth into the nape of Freddie’s neck to hold him still, a growl building in his throat as he fucked into his husband with strong, focused strokes.

The full force of Ephram’s bulk against Freddie's back and wings felt like heaven, and when his darling’s lower lumbar cracked as he thrust in sharply, a breathless laugh escaped the fairy’s lips and he shifted his weight onto one arm, reaching back to grab at the meat of Ephram’s ass, holding him closer and urging him on. “If you’ve thrown your back out, I’ll never forgive you,” he panted teasingly, before trailing off into a needy whining moan as Ephram bit the back of his neck and picked up his pace, his hips driving a steady merciless rhythm that had Freddie’s thighs - and his trapped wings - quivering.

“Oh god,” the fairy breathed, his voice straining, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“Ain’t never thrown my back out yet,” Ephram grunted, pausing for just a moment to grin against Freddie’s skin, curl his fingers into the sheets, “and I sure as hell don’t intend to start on my baby’s birthday.” He nipped at one of Freddie’s bunched shoulder muscles, dissolving into a moan as if he’d just bitten into some divine confection. “Could lick you up like you was whipped cream and custard, honey.” 

He ducked his head to drag against Freddie’s skin, the sweat on his forehead gathering the dampness of Freddie’s back, and latched his lips around the point of Freddie’s ear as he began fucking into his husband again. Not holding back the primal urge that jolted through him on each drive forward, claiming Freddie with every stroke, being given the gift of his darling’s body. 

“Keep on cussin’ like that,” Ephram said, liking the thick sound of the word in Freddie’s voluptuous accent, against his deliciously fat lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gonna fuck you full of a million fucks, mmmmm, gonna fuck you for the rest of your life.”

Ephram laughed, a series of foxish, husky gasps and huffs, and drew out his thrusts into long, elliptical movements, a roll of his hips and a dive forward in an endless cycle. “Number one,” he said as he panted against the side of Freddie’s face, “you tried on that flamingo shirt I bought you that time. Number two, you told folks I was your man when you came to see me fight in the Underground. Number three….”

He trailed off there for a moment, teeth clenching together as he whined against Freddie’s temple, dragging his arms in to wrap around Freddie’s arms and chest, fingers latching at one of the pretty coppery nipples presented for his delectation. “I’m coming up with one thing I love about you for every year you got on the calendar. Or one memory I like to ruminate on.” Ephram hoisted them both up from the mattress some, still tormenting Freddie’s nipple as he grasped his husband’s cock with his other hand and started jerking him in twisting pulls.

“Dunno if I’ll be able to stop at forty-two, though…..”

Freddie’s near-mindless cursing was drawn out into a low moaning whine of pleasure as Ephram changed his rhythm; these longer slower thrusts - like a steady breaking of waves - all dragging purposefully against their mark, and setting the fairy’s nerves alight in ways that seemed intent upon trembling him apart. But still, he did his best to roll his own hips in time, pushing back as Ephram drove forward, swearing again in breathy little gasps and keening softly as his husband dicked him down just the way he’d wanted him to.

The thick raspy rumble of Ephram’s voice though still commanded his attention, and as his husband spoke, listing moments in their timeline together, Freddie turned his face to kiss messily at his lover’s mouth. Panting into it as he was re-situated for better access, Ephram’s fingers teasing a nipple whilst he explained his count as something so sweetly romantic it made Freddie’s chest constrict.

“I love you so much,” the fairy murmured raggedly, “How did I ever get so lucky… to find you and make you love me too…” 

His nipple had become a tight aching little bud under Ephram’s fingertips, and when his husband’s other hand wrapped round his cock, stroking him intently, twisting and tugging, cock still buried deep in Freddie’s ass, the fairy let out an almost animal sound of desperate need, and fucked into Ephram’s fist, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck,” he panted, whining as his darling jerked him, “-sweetheart, I can’t… I’ll cum before you get to ten…” 

“Well now to be fair,” Ephram mumbled, his grip on Freddie slipping in the wetness of precum and sweat as he redoubled his hold, “you didn’t have to try too hard to make me love you, dumplin’. As I recall you worked real fast. Second time in, wasn’t it?” Ephram moved his hand to Freddie’s other nipple, pinching and rolling that one too as he thumbed the head of Freddie’s cock. “Number three is the way you tasted the oil in that lamp to see if you could use it to ease the way when you fucked me on that altar.”

The recollection of that, Freddie looking so lavish in the dim light of the temple, his skin gleaming and tan and unctuous with the oil of his own warmed skin, a Caravaggio Bacchus intent on remedying the long months that Ephram hadn’t been had by a man, made heat unspool in Ephram’s belly like a catherine wheel. “I wanted you so bad already. I asked you to never leave me. To stay in my life. You got me to love you just that quick, Freddie, and you did it so it _took_.”

Freddie’s plaintive little warning that he wouldn’t make it even to point number ten, though, made Ephram chuckle and scoop his hand lower between his darling’s legs, grasping Freddie’s silky, heated sac and squeezing firmly. “Baby,” Ephram told him with laughter and adoration gilding his voice, “I ain’t hardly gonna make it through to five, my own self. But I got all night and all morning to keep on with my list. Hell….”

Ephram planted a kiss behind Freddie’s ear, then along his jaw, finding his way back to his fairy’s burst-fruit mouth. “I got the rest of our lives to keep on tellin’ you them things.” He delivered one last sharp pinch to Freddie’s nipple as he slammed in, crowding Freddie forward against the bed with a growing cry of ecstacy as Ephram’s cock jerked thickly and spewed its load deep into Freddie’s body, grip on Freddie’s cock and balls shifting to pin his husband closer, immobile, forcing him to take every last spurt and jabbing thrust.

Freddie bit his lip at the recollection of Ephram laid out for him on that altar, flesh painted gold by the flickering lamplight, and he moaned softly as he rolled his hips again; the dual sensations of being stuffed full of cock and the firm grip of his husband’s fist making stars burst behind his eyelids as they closed, his mouth falling open instead. “I couldn’t believe that you did,” Freddie said roughly, his voice shaking and wavering as his nerve endings thrummed, “That you wanted to love me, that you _did_ love me… I never thought I’d have anything like you…”

And he moaned plaintively when his husband abandoned his cock, Ephram’s hand moving lower to grasp his balls, everything about the fairy needy and pliant now, oversensitive and wanting. And when Ephram began to kiss his way back to Freddie’s hungry panting mouth, the promise of a long wonderful life together hanging sweet as shared breath in the air between them, Freddie sobbed his need against his darling’s lips, the stinging pinch and the hard thrust that followed enough to make his eyes roll back as he was crushed perfectly against the mattress. 

He felt Ephram jerk and pulse inside him, his witch’s hips pounding steady to push every last drop as deep as it could go as Freddie whined beneath him; held fast, his cock throbbing, messy and hot; his ass stretched and sore in all the right ways, the squelching sound of Ephram’s thrusting loud and obscene in the quiet of their ‘camp’ and the growing twilight. And finally Freddie let himself go with a shuddering groan, going boneless as Ephram’s rhythm became erratic and then ground to a soft slow buck; the comfortable satiation and satisfaction of being laid bare with your lover - in the truest sense of the word - settling on them like a blanket, as the rainbows provided by the last of the sinking sun danced on the white walls of their temporary wilderness retreat.

Freddie sighed happily, Ephram’s weight heavy and welcome as they lay on the bed, and he shifted slightly, turning his head to press a kiss to his husband’s jaw. “Well that settles it,” he said, still getting his breath back, blue eyes sparkling, “-I bloody _love_ camping.”


End file.
